


Hair Cuts With Happy Endings

by memoriesofrain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Chris has a thing for Josh's hair, Chris is a nerd, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, Imagine your OTP, Josh has curly hair, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, Silly, and happy, inspired by rami malek's beautiful hair, they're both adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Chris has always loved Josh's hair, he loves those unruly curls and how soft it is when he runs his fingers through it.And then Dr. Hill makes a suggestion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because climbing class came into my life faster than those jump scares, have one of those imagine your OTP prompts filled.
> 
>  
> 
> [Original prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155732542875/person-a-has-really-great-hair-soft-long-always%20)

Josh’s hair was a gift, Chris had decided all those years ago when he first met Josh. It had a mind of its own, but was undeniably the softest thing he’d ever had the pleasure of touching. And the gentle curls on top of Josh’s head were illegal, they were so cute. Chris wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d begged Josh to let him touch them the first time, but after he’d gotten the okay, Chris had never stopped.

Whenever he was stressed out or feeling anxious, he’d run his fingers through the strands, let his fingers run over sides and back of Josh’s head with care. It calmed him down quickly and he could just get lost in the feeling of Josh’s hair. On occasions, Chris would sometimes bury his face in those curls, breath in the scent of Josh’s tea tree shampoo. It was perfect.

Josh enjoyed it too. When Josh was feeling too much, he’d grab Chris’ hand and place it on his head and Chris would immediately start running his fingers through the curls. If Josh had trouble sleeping and needed Chris’ magical fingers to work their way through his hair, why would Chris not want to do that?

It helped that Josh’s hair hadn’t changed in the entire time that Chris had known him. It had always been the cute mess of curls on top of Josh’s head. Always soft, always perfect.

And then Josh got a new therapist.

Now, you may not see the correlation, and Chris didn’t either at first, until _it_ happened.

Chris had gone to class like usual, Josh heading to his third therapy appointment with Dr. Hill. From what Josh had told him, Dr. Hill was working out really well so far and Chris was happy to hear that Josh was doing well.

Josh was going to beat him home before he finished his User Interface Design and Implementation class. And he was planning on stopping to get groceries before coming home. Maybe Josh would make that pasta dish that was so good. Better to get some beer and a frozen pizza just in case though.

Luckily, the shopping went by quickly and he was soon on his way home again. He was looking forward to seeing Josh and asking if his appointment went well. Maybe he’d play up the stress card to play with Josh’s hair a little more today. He could practically feel those curls against his face. Yeah, he was going to do it.

He parked his car and grabbed the groceries before making his way up to the Washington’s house. Chris had practically moved in with the Washington siblings at this point. Beth and Hannah were away at college and the house was empty so there wasn’t a reason for Chris not to stay there with Josh. Sure, the commute to the college was a little ways away, but Chris wouldn’t have it any other way.

He managed to get the door open and closed the door with his foot. “Josh, I’m home,” he said, walking towards the kitchen so he could put everything away.

“Hey Cochise,” Josh shouted back from upstairs. “I’ll be down in a minute, just got out of the shower.”

Chris grinned at the statement. Josh’s hair was always at its softest right after a shower and he liked watching the curls slowly form as Josh’s hair dried. The tea tree scent would be at its strongest and Chris knew he was going to take full advantage now. “Yeah sure, take your time I’m just putting away groceries.”

“Did you get pizza?”

Chris snorted. “Yeah, I got a pizza, but maybe if you’re feeling up to it we could have that pasta dish.”

He heard the padding of feet coming downstairs before Josh spoke again. “Manicotti?”

“Yeah, that was really good last time.”

“How about man-I’m-a-hottie instead?”

Chris laughed and ducked his head into the fridge to put away the beer and the cheese for the manicotti. “That was bad, Josh.”

“If I had a penne every time you’ve said that.”

Chris groaned. “Please stop with the pasta- what happened?!”

Josh was standing there, new clothes, freshly showered, but that wasn’t what had ensnared Chris into a horrible reality. Where Josh’s beautiful head of curls used to be was short cropped hair. The soft curls, the hair that had crowned Josh’s stupidly perfect face, gone. All gone. What the fuck had happened after he went to school? Did he need to call the police? Had Josh had his hair forcibly cut from his head?

But Josh was beaming at him, proudly with only the slightest hint of uncertainty. “What do you think?” Josh asked raising his arms out to the side.

He blinked owlishly at Josh and was tempted to clean his glasses to make sure he was seeing this correctly. “Uh… your uh- your hair…”

Josh laughed bashfully and rubbed the back of his head. Was it still soft? “Yeah, Dr. Hill said a little change might do me some good and I didn’t want to move or anything like that so he suggested the hair since it’ll grow back, you know? And the stylist said it looked good, but what do you think?”

If Chris was being honest, he didn’t know what to think. Josh’s hair had been one of his favorite things about his best friend and boyfriend. It didn’t look bad, he didn’t think Josh was capable of looking bad, but it was such a dramatic change. He’d have to get a closer look. “C-can I touch it?”

The other man smiled and leaned his head forward. “Touch away, Cochise, a haircut doesn’t revoke my previous okay.”

Chris laughed awkwardly but made his way over to Josh. He slowly lifted his hand and laid a hesitant hand on Josh’s head. The strands were still damp meaning Josh had used the hair dryer Chris used. The hair was silky though, and more wavy than curly on the top of his head. The sides were buzzed short and felt spiky to the touch. It was… odd. Definitely different from what he usually felt when touching Josh’s hair, but not bad. It would take some getting used to but Chris couldn’t stay away from Josh’s hair even if he tried.

“It looks good,” Chris finally said. “It’s definitely different, but you’re still just as cute as you were before. Can’t say I won’t miss those curls though.” Desperately. He felt like he should have a funeral for those curls.

Josh gave him a cocky grin. “Awe, I’m glad I’m still cute,” Josh snickered, “and don’t worry, I’ll let it grow out a little more on the top. The sides though, those are probably going to stay.”

Chris nodded. “Fair enough.”

 

When the top part of Josh’s hair grew out and the curls returned, the sides remained short. But Chris had no qualms against admitting that Josh looked even cuter now, which was almost worrying.

Maybe Dr. Hill knew what he was doing, but Chris would still label him as the cause of death for Josh’s full head of curls.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you have time I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a comment. 
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
